


Four Times Clay Kissed Emma and One Time Emma Kissed Clay

by ElenaDamonForever81



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaDamonForever81/pseuds/ElenaDamonForever81
Summary: The title pretty much says it all.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Four Times Clay Kissed Emma and One Time Emma Kissed Clay

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters.

NEW YEARS

Jason was throwing a New Years party at his house. Alana had passed only months prior, Adam right after that, and Clay broke up with Stella not long after that. This is the first New Years that Bravo had been home in several years, so everyone thought it would be a good idea to get all the family together. 

Emma was walking around the kitchen preparing food alongside Naima and Mandy. Ray was outside with Jason grilling. Sonny and Lisa arrived only moments later with beer, Lisa joined the women while Sonny joined the men outside. Trent and his wife, Laura as well as Brock and his girlfriend, Anabeth come in minutes later and dispersed men with the men and women with the women. 

"It's almost time to eat, wonder where Clay is?" Emma asked the other women. 

Lisa responded, "he has been a little down since the whole Stella debacle. I wish he could find someone who understood him and what this job means to him." Each of the six women nodded, feeling bad for the youngest member of Bravo. Just then the doorbell rung and Emma went to answer it. 

"Hey Clay!" They exchanged pleasantries, the food finished and everyone ate and had conversations. 

It got closer to midnight and everyone was watching for the countdown. "So, who is everyone kissing?" Emma asked and no one said anything.

She rolled her eyes, "Clay and I will kiss."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why the hell are you kissing Clay?" Jason basically screamed. 

"Well its a New Years tradition to kiss at midnight, right? Aunt Naima and Uncle Ray are going to kiss, Uncle Trent and Aunt Laura are going to kiss, and Uncle Brock and Anabeth are going to kiss. That leaves you dad, Uncle Sonny and Clay for me to kiss. Clay is the only one of the three of you that I can kiss without having to have therapy or nightmares." Everyone nodded, some chuckled. 

"Fine, but I'll be watching you." Jason said to Clay, who was practically blushing. 

It was 11:58 and everyone got with their partners. Mandy and Jason. Naima and Ray. Lisa and Sonny. Laura and Trent. Anabeth and Brock. Emma and Clay.

Everyone chanted, "10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Happy New Years." Each of the couples kissed, someone romantic and some platonic. 

Emma and Clay turned to each other, Clay placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her softly. Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and deepened the kiss. Both pulled back breathless and blushed. 

_____________________________________________________________________

EMMA's BIRTHDAY

It was Emma's 19th birthday party, all of Bravo was there to celebrate their favorite girl. It was getting dark, everyone had eaten and they were passing out Emma's presents. Jason got Emma a new cell phone and apple watch, Naima and Ray got Emma a new purse, Sonny gave Emma a new outfit (with the help of Lisa and Naima), Lisa got Emma a pair of shoes, Mandy got Emma a gift certificate for a spa day, Trent got Emma a new set of Air-pods for her cell phone, Brock got Emma a new backpack for college, and Blackburn gave her the fluffy blue blanket she had her eye on several weeks ago.

Everyone was cleaning up while Emma was sitting on the patio setting up her new phone and watch. Clay walked over to her with a wrapped gift. 

"Hey, I didn't really want to give this to you in front of everyone." Clay sat beside her on the bench and she put down the watch and phone to take the present. She unwrapped it and saw that famous blue box. 

"Tiffany's?!" Emma asked surprised and looked at Clay who gave her a slight smile. 

"Well, I know everyone else practically gave you a full outfit with accessories. So I decided that jewelry would be the best."

"I love it!"

"Emma, you haven't even opened it yet." 

"Whatever it is, I love it." Emma said as she opened the box and gasped. It was a Tiffany Twist Anchor Charm and Chain. "It's beautiful, Clay. You really shouldn't have, it must have cost a fortune."

She looked at him and he took her face in his hands and kissed her. "It was worth it to see your smile. 

_____________________________________________________________________

HOSPITAL

Emma walks into the emergency room of the infirmary on the Naval Developmental Group station. She had received a call from Naima that her dad had been hurt on a spin-up. Emma sees Clay sitting in the waiting room, but no other member of Bravo. 

"Clay! What happened? How is my dad? Where is everyone?" She asked when she got in front of Clay, he out his hands on her shoulder and moved her to the chairs in the waiting room. He sat down beside her.

"There was a mishap on the mission. Jason got hurt but he should be fine. Him and Trent are back there with the doctor. The rest of the team are doing the AAR's. Naima will be here soon, she had to find a sitter for Jameelah and RJ."

"But he's okay?" Emma said with tears running down her cheeks. 

"He will be just fine, Em." Clay said and Emma took a huge sigh in relief and leaned her head on Clay's shoulder. 

TWO HOURS LATER

"Thank you, you know, for comforting me." Emma said as she moved her head so she could look up at him. 

Clay smiled and said, "No worries."

"I don't think that I would have been able to get through the last two hours without you."

Clay looked into her eyes and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. They kissed for only a few moments when Clay pulled back, Emma smiled and blushed, then moved her head back to his shoulder. Before either of them could say anything else, Trent came out and told them that Jason could go home after he was discharged. 

_____________________________________________________________________

DRUNKEN NIGHT

Bravo was at the local hangout having drinks after a very hard spin-up. They were practically drinking their weight in beer and liquor. The bartender called Lisa, Mandy, Naima and Emma to come and get them. As the four women walked into the bar, they saw Bravo at their normal table. 

"Hey, everybody, look who's here!" Jason announced loudly as the women made their way to the table. 

"Hey, dad, I think it's time to call it a night." Emma said sternly which made all of Bravo stop their whining about having to leave. 

"I'll take Ray, Brock and Trent with me." Naima said as she moved those three towards the exit. 

"I'll take Sonny." Lisa said. 

"Mandy, will you take dad. I'll get Clay." Emma said and Mandy nodded. 

Emma moved towards Clay, put her arm around his waist and walked him out to her car. She got him into and out of the passenger seat without much trouble and into his apartment without much trouble. 

"Do you think that you will be able to make it to bed by yourself or do you want some help?" Emma asked, Clay responded by wrapping his arms around her and moved them into his bedroom. 

"Okay that answered that. Do you need help undressing?" Emma asked as Clay moved her so her back was facing the bed, he took his shirt off and grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him. 

He kissed her passionately as his hands moved up and down her body. 

"Clay? Clay, what are you doing?" Emma asked as he moved his lips to her neck. 

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do since New Years." He moved his mouth back to her lips and placed his hands under her shirt. He moved her so that she was laying on the bed and he was on top of her. 

"Clay, we can't do this. Not like this." 

"Why? I want you. Don't you want me?" He moved off her and looked into her eyes. 

"Yes, Clay. I do want you. But we can't do this while you are drunk. You will regret this in the morning." She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. 

"I think it's time for bed, Clay." He nodded and sat up to take off his pants. He walked over to his side of the bed and looked at Emma.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Emma hesitated and nodded. She took his shirt off the floor and moved to his bathroom. After few minutes later she walked out wearing his shirt with her clothes in her hands. She placed them on the chair in his room and climbed in the other side. They fell asleep wrapped around each other. 

____________________________________________________________________

AIRSTRIP

Five months after the drunken night at the bar, Emma and Naima were waiting at the airstrip for Bravo to come home from their deployment. Bravo team walked to the parking lot and Emma could not help herself, she ran into Clay's arms and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him in front of the entire team. She pulled back and saw the surprised look on his face and blushed. She jumped down and turned to look at the team. Naima and Lisa had the biggest smile on her face, Sonny, Jason, and Ray looked like they just had a stroke, while Brock and Trent just stood their staring at Clay and Emma. 

"Well, I guess the cats out of the bag." Clay said looked down at his girlfriend. 

"They were going to find out eventually." Emma shrugged and grabbed Clay's hand, pulling him towards his truck. 

The rest of the team stood there, looking after the couple completely surprised. 

"When did that happen?" Jason finally said looking at the rest of the team, like they had the answer. 

"I have no idea, brother." Ray said and the other boys nodded. 

"I think I do." Naima said looking at Lisa who nodded, "the night we picked the boys up from the bar." 

"They make a cute couple." Trent and Brock said together. 

"We are so going to have a conversation with them both." Jason said as Ray and Sonny nodded along with that statement.


End file.
